Belle's Tropical Paradise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Beast brings heat to Belle in the dead of Winter.


Title: "Belle's Tropical Paradise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who carries me again and again to our own tropical paradise  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Beast brings heat to Belle in the dead of Winter.  
Warning: Het  
Challenge: ForeverInDisney's weekly challenge on 2-2-09 to write a story with the words "oral", "tropical", "sweet", "knead", and "heart"  
Disclaimer: Beast, Belle, and Beauty & the Beast are © & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She shivered as she closed her book and her brown eyes raised to the window where she could see the snow drifting outside. It was nothing but a blur of white outside the window; the castle had been snowed in for days. Belle sighed as she wrapped her arms around her slender frame and rubbed herself. What she wouldn't give for her Prince to carry her off to a tropical paradise as the hero in her book had done his lady love!

She had not known when he had entered the room, but the sudden touch of her Prince's soft, furry hands closing around her shoulders did not make her jump. She had learned to expect him at the most unexpected times and to never be surprised when he came out of the shadows that he seemed to have an uncanny ability to melt around himself when he chose to hide. She sighed, her eyes drifting shut as he began to knead her shoulders.

She leaned back into him, her head pressing against his massive chest, and moaned. His kneading grew deeper but remained gentle, as it always did unless she had an especially rough knot that needed to be worked out. Even then, he was as gentle as he could be with her. Despite his appearance that she had found fearsome at first, he was now always just as gentle and sweet as he could be with her. Oh, he had a fiercesome temper when riled, Belle admitted, as she listened to his heart thumping underneath her ear, but they had found other ways to work out his frustrations.

She reached a hand up and covered his. Her fingers splayed over his fur, thrilling at the softness of it as they always did. He smiled down at her, and she heard his heart skip a beat as it did every time she touched him. Her own smile grew at the knowledge that her touches affected him the same way as his did her.

"I . . . have been bored," he admitted.

"I know," she said, her eyes still not opening. "We all have been."

"I thought . . . perhaps . . . if you were done with your book . . . "

"Darling," she admonished gently with a sly smile, "you did not have to wait until I finished reading. I will always prefer our real life love to any romance I could read in books, although I have to admit that the ending of that one was . . . particularly warming."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she murmured as elated warmth spread through her from his busily kneading hands. "The hero took his new wife to an island for their honeymoon. It was very . . . very . . . warm . . . "

"I do not have an island to offer you."

Her other hand touched his reassuringly while her first tenderly stroked his fur. "I do not want an island. I only want the blessings that life has bestowed upon me: you, our love, and our family."

It was his turn to assure her with a rapturous smile, "I know. I only thought that perhaps . . . I could warm you through . . . other methods." He kissed the top of her head before beginning to trail a line of warm kisses down the side of her face, around her neck, and to her shoulders. Belle's pleased sighs and moans grew in volume and number as Beast worked his oral way over her, slowly kissing each spot as he carried her to her own private tropical paradise and marked her again with the love that he'd only ever felt for her, a love that would never dim or grow cold, a love that warmed her through the very tips of her toes.

**The End**


End file.
